


Человек на мосту

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Баки говорит «нет», когда Стив просит его в первый раз.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613023
Kudos: 21
Collections: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Человек на мосту

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The man on the bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540280) by [Dalankar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar). 



Баки говорит «нет», когда Стив просит его в первый раз.

— Я не собираюсь танцевать с тобой. Ты что, рехнулся?

Спустя несколько рюмок Стив просит снова.

— Что? Опять? Нет, Стив.

Стив терпеливо ждет, пока Баки слегка не захмелеет.

— Потанцуй со мной.

Баки смотрит на него.

— Ждешь, пока я не напьюсь, а?

Стив качает головой.

— Пока ты не скажешь «да».

***

Вполне неплохо умереть вот так, думает Стив, даже лучше, чем он мог бы ожидать. Когда Баки — последнее, что он видит. Когда Баки — последний человек, к которому он прикасается. Последний человек, с которым он говорит. Теперь Баки – это все «последнее» Стива. Да и множеством «первых» тоже был он.

***

За каждый раз, когда Баки выступал вперед, чтобы заслонить его от кулаков хулиганов; за каждый раз, когда Баки латал его после драк, от которых он не отступал; за каждый раз, когда Стив чувствовал, что может покорить весь мир, потому что Баки шел с ним плечом к плечу; за все те времена, за то незыблемое место, которое Баки занимает в его сердце.

Он не причинит Баки вреда. Даже если тот не помнит. Особенно потому, что тот не помнит. Мир спасен, и Стив не поднимет на Баки руку, даже защищаясь.

Он падает.

***

Баки продолжает его покидать. Стив всегда следует за ним. На войну. На смерть. В будущее. Он будет следовать за Баки, куда бы тот ни отправился. Баки Барнс запечатлен у Стива Роджерса в душе, в его ДНК. Стив никогда не умел отпускать.

***

Он продолжает просыпаться. После сыворотки. После заморозки. После реки. Он продолжает просыпаться.

***

Баки беспомощно смеется и встает.

— Тогда ладно, — говорит он, протягивая серебристую руку. — Я единственный человек, который потанцует с Капитаном Америкой.

Стив берет его за руку, позволяя вытащить себя из-под дерева. Из бара до них доносится достаточно громкая музыка.

— Единственный человек, с которым я хочу танцевать, — поправляет Стив.

Баки улыбается ему легко и ярко:

— Как я могу на это сказать «нет»?


End file.
